Water
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Sequel to "Dust." Jim wants to experiment with some water he found on the dist planet. Who better to test it on than Spock...? Slash. M/M. Spirk.  Of course.  Rated M for a reason.


Water.

"Spock! Can I see you in my quarters for a moment?" Kirk asked, catching sight of the Vulcan in the hallway.

"Of course, Captain." Spock replied, following him in and raising a questioning eyebrow when he shut and locked the door behind them.

"I don't want to be overheard..." Kirk said, by way of an explanation. He handed Spock a glass of water. "Drink some of that for me would you? Tell me if there's something wrong with it."

Spock raised his eyebrow again but drank a mouthful, placing the glass back on the table. "It doesn't taste any different, Sir. _Should_ there be something wrong with it?"

Kirk smiled strangely and lay down on the bed, kicking his boots off and said; "You remember that planet we got stuck on that day, when the transporter malfunctioned?"

"The one with the dust, Captain?"

"Yes, that one...'

"What about it?"

"That's where the water came from... I wanted to see if maybe the water had the same effect as the dust..."

Spock managed to look incredulous. "Are you saying you wanted to test it on me, without first knowing where it came from Captain?"

"Well, if I'd told you would you have drunk it?"

"Probably not." He admitted.

"I can't use just anyone, Spock... It would be playing on their emotions..."

"Ah. So if it indeed has the same effect, you know that I can't possibly be emotionally compromised by it afterwards... Quite logical, of course Captain... and as for effects, I do believe I am starting to feel a little odd; much the same as last time."

"Oh, good, so it's not just me then?"

Spock shook his head, the heat of the _Pon Farr_ starting to come on him again, and his blood boiled with the rage and passion and long dormant desire of his kind. He didn't bother fighting it this time and instead, surprised Kirk by throwing off his uniform and coming to lie next to him.

"Oh, well, that didn't take nearly as long as last time..." Kirk said reaching over to scratch lightly behind Spock's ear; having figured out the last time this happened that for some reason Spock really seemed to like it.

Indeed, the Vulcan inadvertently leaned into Kirks hand, saying; "Jim... You know what that does to me..."

"Hmm... Yes, I do... I've recently wondered if it might work better if I did it like this..." He rolled over, onto his side and ran his tongue lightly up behind the Vulcans pointed ear, nibbling on the tip. He received an odd mewling-purring-whining sound for his efforts and grinned widely, filing it away for a later date.

Ever since the incident with the dust, Kirk had been strangely preoccupied with rather damning thoughts about his first officer and he'd been tempted, a couple of times to inconspicuously flick a few grains of dirt at him, just for the hell of it... He'd so far managed to fight temptation, in the spirit of not taking advantage of his friend, but he'd figured he could probably get away with the water on the pretence of scientific experimentation... Apparently he'd been right.

Spock made a strange growling sound when he deigned to rub behind his other ear, while still running his tongue over the first one. Glancing down, he could see that it was having the desired effect. '_Who knew those ears of his could be so damn sensitive...?_' Kirk thought and Spock suddenly growled again and rolled over, flipping him on his back and sitting on him.

"Jim... Do you really think it is a good idea to antagonise me like that?" His voice was low and slightly dangerous, and Kirk shivered at the clearly challenging words and reached up to rub behind his ear again. Spock shuddered a little and Jim saw the wild, dominant look in his eyes again, that had thrilled him the last time that Spock had been like this...

The Vulcan put his hands on Kirks shoulders and held him down, easily, leaning forward to speak in his ear, softly; "You are treading in very dangerous waters, Jim... Are you sure you want to 'tempt fate' as you would say...?"

Kirk shivered again and said; "I believe I already did..."

"So you did..." Spock murmered, suddenly kissing hm, fiercely, forcing his tongue into Jims mouth and the Captain groaned and opened it for him, once again falling victim to Spocks rough and demanding ministrations.

The Vulcan was beginning to think that his Captain had developed a rather unhealthy addiction to both himself _and_ the effects of the dust and water... At the moment he was tempted to show him just _how_ demanding he could be when in the grips of the _Pon Farr_... Spock reversed their positions quite suddenly and Kirk found himself with his head between the Vulcans legs, Spocks hand on his head, his fingers gripping his hair, tightly and he heard Spock growl slightly, above him; "If you want to insist on licking something Jim, I have a better place for it..."

Kirk felt his own blood heat up at the Vulcans words and he did as he was told, running his tongue up the length of him and sucking lightly on the end. He felt Spocks hand on his head, pushing him down and he opened his mouth again, to have it once more invaded by a very large part of the apparently demanding Vulcan.

Kirk used his tongue again and after a moment, Spock pulled him up and flipped him onto his stomach, pulling his hips up and holding his wrists pinned to the bed over his head, leaning over him, fully and wresting him out of his clothes.

Kirk turned his head to the side, gasping add grunting loudly as Spock thrust forward into him, the pleasantly burning heat of him pushed firmly between Jims legs, sending waves of heat shuddering up his spine and making him moan, as Spock started moving; harder and faster than last time, deeper.

Jim cried out, his head spinning as Spock found his prostate and adjusted his angle, so that he brushed against it with every swift, powerful stroke. "Oh! Spock! _Spock!_"

The Vulcan gave in to the raging desire and passion of the _Pon Farr_ and again, he had the unyielding urge to make Jim _his_. To take him and claim him and own him – To show him just who, out of the two of them, would be the dominant were they not usually so civilised... He placed a hand at his temple, melding with him again, not deigning to hold back this time, showing him _everything_; The rage, the passion, the desire, the lust and the need to make him _his_, to make him belong to him...

Jim screamed in exstacy and they both knew the Vulcan had him exactly where he wanted him. He was panting and moaning now, practically begging for Spock to finish it... Spock held him back for a while, deliberately making him wait for release. The Vulcan could have perpetually tortured him like this for hours on end, if he'd wanted and Jim knew it. Spocks physical capabilities far outstripped his own and he could have very great control of himself when he wanted.

Jim gave up and begged; "Spock! Agh! _Spock, please...!_"

Spock drove hard into him and Jim screamed again, at the intensely pleasant sensation of Spock holding him down, in an iron grip, his burning skin pressed hard against him, as the Vulcans hot seed poured, like liquid fire, into him as he let himself go to Spocks powerful body and his strong and dominant mind.

Kirk came down from it, slowly, panting harshly and Spock gave a little groan as he left him, releasing his wrists and rolling off, to the side of him. Kirk collapsed on the bed, face down and managed to whisper; "Spock... Could you just... Hold me, for a minute...?" Spock pulled Jims head into his lap and put his arms around him and Jim said; "Sometimes, I like feeling like I don't always have to be in control... Of myself or anything..."

Spock nodded, suddenly putting it all together. "That's why you keep using the dust and the water... I am the one person you trust, who can effectively wrest from you all control and can actually be more demanding and more dominant than yourself..." Kirk nodded and Spock said; "You know, Jim, you are starting to form a habit of this. Are you sure that is a wise idea?"

"Well, personally, I don't think it's a bad one..." Kirk said, with a slightly hopeful look in his eyes.

"If you are looking for my permission, Jim, you have it."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yes, Captain. Really."

"Oh, good... Well, in that case, Mr. Spock; have a glass of water..."

Spock raised his eyebrows and drank...

***Fins***

A/N: lol. There may or may not be another sequel to this yet, I'm still sort of writing it and I'm still deciding about what I want to do with it, exactly. Lol. Anyways, let me know what you think. Lolz.


End file.
